Thoughts of a clone
by its-ackim95
Summary: Danielle Phantom reflects on her feelings about having Danny's memories. one shot


**What is this another one shot? Yes it is. Okay I know I should be concentrating on my two main stories but I got really bad writers block there so I have decided to give you guys another one shot. This one short was inspired by the movie oblivion even though it has barely anything in common with it. Hope you like it and disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom.**

The definition of a clone is any organism whose genetic information is identical to that of a parent organism from which it was created. But that is in theory. Cloning is not perfect, something always goes wrong. It could either be a physical defect or a psychology defect. If it is physical defect well there is nothing you can do about it but if it is a psychology defect you can change that right. A simple mind erase and you should have a perfect clone with a blank mind for you to mould right? How I wish it was that simple. No matter how many times you try to erase a clones mind, there is still and always will be aspects of the originals left behind. Certain memories, traits even twitches. I'm not saying a clone can't go on and have their own life. They still can. The past doesn't determine your future but it does affect it.

Why I'm I saying this? If you haven't figured it out by now, well you are a bit slow. I am a clone. Yes don't be so shocked it isn't that obvious, I'm a semi normal teen just like everyone else. But back to what I was saying about the past affecting the future. See I am the clone of a guy but I'm a girl. Shocked? Remember what I said cloning is not perfect. Well and the fact I was cloned from the one and only Danny Phantom. As the whole world knows by now Danny is half human, half ghost. He always wants people to say half human first, makes him sound a little more normal. But yeah back to the point, cloning a half human, half ghost is never going to be easy. That's why for the first 6 months of my life I was so unstable. But thanks to Danny and Valerie, I'm stable now. Life should be perfect right? I wish it was that simple. My creator, Vlad Masters or better known as Plasmius erased all of Danny's memories from my mind. Well he didn't actual do a very good job of it. I have been alive for two years now and ever so slowly I'm regain Danny's memories. Bad right? The memories aren't coming back in a specific order as well. So far I can remember his first day of kindergarten, his 10th birthday party, when he first met Tucker, defeating dark Danny phantom, his first unofficial kiss of Sam, his short relationship with Valerie and his sister shouting at him for using her easy bake oven and so many more. And these memories make it feel like I was there which is sort of like a cruel irony considering I never had a childhood but it makes me feel like I have a connection with Amity Park and the people there. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to be Danny and I will never want to be him but it is always good to have this false hope that one day I could return there and these people will accept me. Granted only about five people know who I'm and all but one know I am a clone. Only Sam, Tucker, Danny and Plasmius know that I am a clone. From Danny's memories I know Sam and Tucker would probably accept me. Jazz would doubt I was a clone at first but would eventually come to accept me. I think that's the only part of Danny's life I'm jealous of. How much Jazz loves him and the extremes she would go through just to keep him safe. I know Danny would do the same for me but it just isn't the same considering the fact that she doesn't even have powers but is willing to risk her own life.

Danny's parents? Would the accept me? Well Danny is still alive right, even now after he revealed his ghost half his parents accept him and didn't try to tear him apart molecule by molecule but that is different I am a clone of their son created by their worst enemy and Jack's former BFF. A small part of me hopes that they would accept me but a large part fears that the will reject me. Yeah another side effect from being Danny's clone. I fear rejection. And this fear of being rejected by Danny's parents also extends to Valerie. She knows I'm a half human, half ghost but I doubt she knows I am Danny's clone. Okay yes she did help save my life and I do occasionally call her but I don't think she will accept me. Why because she is this extremely stubborn, short minded girl who has almost hurt or worse killed Danny countless times. In fact from the last time I talked to her. She and Danny were still not exactly that good of friends. There was now respect between them but you can only threaten to kill someone so many times before it ruins any chance of a friendship forming. How would she react if I told her I was the clone of the guy she tried to kill more times than they well stars in the flag?

In fact why I'm I even discussing this with you. If I do decided to return to Amity Park it won't be for a long time. I have my own dreams to achieve. I want to travel the world. Yes clones can have their own dreams, he wants to be an astronaut, but that's not for me. I have places to go and sights to see. I haven't been to Africa yet, I think I should go there next.


End file.
